


Let Me Take Care Of You

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, First Time Bottoming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Sam, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: After a hunt gone very wrong, Cas and Sam lean on each other for support, both emotionally and, eventually, physically.





	Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square Filled: Sastiel
> 
> To all my Dean!Girls (of any gender) and Destiel fans… I’m sorry. My beta’s exact words regarding Dean in this one were “You can go right to hell because that was awful” but I needed a reason for Sam and Cas to get together and, well, the first 900ish words of this fic are that reason.

They had never seen anything like this: ghouls and vampires teaming up to find blood, calling themselves the Blood Gang and destroying three small towns in a matter of days. Sam was going in the front door of their hide out, it was more dangerous so Dean had insisted Castiel stay with him. He had assured his brother and his angel that he would be fine, that he would be careful, and then he crept through the tree line to get to the back of the house unseen. 

Once they got the signal that Dean was in place, Sam and Cas started to work their way up to the house, trying to remain hidden in the large, mostly barren yard. The residents of the dilapidated home all came out to meet them, though. It didn’t make sense, in the house they had the advantage - they knew the layout and all the places to hide - but Sam prepared for a battle. 

Then, just as he was about to pounce, there was an explosion. The entire house shook and the back half of the roof collapsed. The leader of the Blood Gang smiled. “Oops, I guess your friend didn’t see that tripwire.”

Sam roared and sprang into action, taking out four vampires before anyone else even thought to move. The vampires and ghouls surrounded him and Castiel but Sam kept hacking at them as best as he could as their ranks closed in. 

Just before the Blood Gang got their hands on them, Cas forcefully told Sam, “Close your eyes.” 

Sam did but even that wasn’t enough to drown out the incredibly bright, white light that emanated from his friend. His arm came up and he hid his face in the crook of his elbow. 

When the light died down, Sam opened his eyes to find the vampires and the ghouls all lying dead on the ground. He took off running toward the house and shook off Castiel’s attempts to stop him. 

Eventually Cas grabbed Sam around the middle, using his angelic strength to stop the hunter from running into the house. “Sam,” he shouted, “there could be more traps.”

Sam struggled in Castiel’s arms. He needed to get to Dean, needed to make sure his brother was ok. Dean had to be ok and if he wasn’t, Sam needed to make a plan to get him back.

“He’s gone, Sam,” Cas murmured into his ear. “You’re not going to find anything in there except more explosives waiting just beyond the front door to kill you, too.”

Sam fought against the angel’s hold but Cas held strong. He wouldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe it. Dean wasn’t dead, not from something like that. And even if he was, there had to be a way to get him back. They’d both beaten death before.

Castiel held Sam until the fight drained out of him. “I’m sorry, Sam,” he tried to console the hunter as he released his grip a little but Sam only used that opportunity to turn towards Cas and try to push off of his body, use it as leverage to break free. 

“Bring him back, Cas,” Sam demanded. “Bring him the fuck back. Right now.” He beat on Castiel’s chest with his fists in time with his words but nothing changed in the angel. 

Castiel dreaded his next words. To a lesser being, Sam Winchester would be a terrifying sight right now and Cas was about to make things even worse but he had to be honest with his friend. “I can’t and I’m certain that my Father won’t resurrect your brother again, either.” Cas watched Sam’s eyes fill with rage and Sam found new energy to attempt to break free from the angel’s grasp but he had to continue, “Sam, your brother went quickly and willingly with the reaper who was sent for him and in the breath between when he hit the wire and detonation, he prayed.”

All of the fight drained out of Sam at that news. His large frame sagged in Castiel’s grip, resignation taking over, at least for the moment, and if Cas hadn’t had the strength of an angel, he likely would have dropped the hunter. “What… what did he say?” Sam asked, his voice sounding so small.

Dean’s voice rang out clear in Castiel’s mind. He would never forget this prayer or the man who prayed it. “I love you Cas. Tell Sam I love him, too, and take care of Sammy for m…”

Castiel looked at Sam, compassion in his eyes. “He said, he said goodbye, Sam.” It wasn’t Dean’s exact words but it wasn’t a lie, either. Dean’s prayer had been a farewell to both his angel and his brother and Castiel was both a recipient and the messenger.

Sam’s legs gave out, then, and Cas guided him to the ground. He willed away the bodies that surrounded them and he held Sam there in the yard, running his hand through the hunter’s hair while he cried. Eventually Sam drifted off to sleep, his head against Castiel’s tear stained overcoat and Cas used that as an opportunity to fly them and the Impala back to the bunker.

Cas set Sam up in his room, pressing two fingers to the human’s forehead and warding off the nightmares that were threatening to ruin his sleep and then he sat in a chair beside Sam’s bed. The angel continued to check in on Sam’s sleep and dreams throughout the night, keeping things peaceful and ensuring that Sam got the rest he needed. Dean had asked him to care for his brother and Castiel would not let him down.

Sam woke the next morning feeling much more energetic and refreshed than he had any right to and he had an inkling as to why. He was in his bedroom at the bunker and he had no memory of returning there the night before. There was a chair next to his bed that wasn’t usually there and, though it was empty, Castiel’s coat and jacket were hanging from the back. The angel was no longer in Sam’s room, though. 

Sam rose from his bed made his way down the hallway, purposely taking the long way to the kitchen so he wouldn’t have to pass by his brother’s room. He found Cas sitting at the table, glaring at the coffee maker. “Cas, what’s…” he asked.

“I tried to make you coffee,” Cas snapped, “but this infernal device refuses to cooperate.” The angel stared harder and the coffee machine began to smoke and smolder until the plastic caught fire.

“Woah, woah, Cas…” Sam tried getting the angel’s attention but he continued glaring as the flames grew and the glass pot threatened to explode in the heat. “CAS!” he shouted, breaking Castiel from his trance. Immediately the flames were gone. The coffee maker was a goner but nothing else in the kitchen seemed harmed, at least. “Cas, what’s going on?”

The angel looked sheepish. “I told you, Sam, I tried to make…”

Sam interrupted. “Not with the coffee, Cas, with you,” he clarified. “I know you spent the night in my room and I’ve got a feeling you messed with my sleep. Now you’re in here trying to make me coffee, which - don’t get me wrong - I appreciate, but why? And, for that matter, why did you nearly burn down the kitchen when it didn’t work?”

Cas looked Sam in the eye and the hunter could tell that he wanted to run, wanted to fly away or at least lie to Sam but he could also see that he wouldn’t. That something was keeping him there and was going to make him tell the truth.

“Dean…” Cas began. It hurt to say the name, hurt to even think about his fallen friend and lover, and he could tell it hurt Sam to hear it, too. But neither of them was going to be able to heal if they avoided talking about him. “Dean’s last request was for us to take care of one another. And I failed to do that.” The angel’s voice was harsh. He was casting serious judgment on himself for his perceived failure.

Sam crossed the room and pulled Cas into a hug. “You didn’t, fail, Cas.” He squeezed the angel until Castiel returned the hug. “You got me home, you made sure I slept, you took care of me, man.” As much as Sam wanted to wallow in his grief, he realized that he couldn’t, for Castiel’s sake.

For the next few weeks, the hunter and the angel leaned on each other for support. They both had their good days and their bad days but as the days and weeks went on, there started to be more good than bad and, eventually, things seemed to return to normal, or as normal as they could be with each of feeling like a part of themselves was missing.

About two months after the incident with the Blood Gang, Sam woke with a start, pulled from a nightmare. It was the first he’d had since Cas had brought him home. Usually the angel would spend the night monitoring his dreams and chasing away any of the potential night terrors. He looked around his room frantically, finally realizing where he was. The chair that Cas usually occupied was empty. Sam crawled out of his bed and padded through the bunker’s hallways, quietly calling out for Cas. He was making his way back to his own bedroom when he noticed that the door to Dean’s room was ajar. Sam took a breath and opened the door further. 

Castiel was standing in the center of the room, his wings outstretched. They were dark and dull, feathers seemed to be out of place but they were still the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen.

Sam gasped at the sight and Cas whipped around, his wings disappearing from view. Sam could tell from the look on his face that the angel was not having a good night, either. Come to think of it, as Sam’s day to day life had been generally improving, Castiel’s had seemed to take a nosedive over the past week or two. 

“Sorry for interrupting, I just… I woke up and you weren’t there and I was worried,” Sam explained, “I should have knocked first. I didn’t mean to…” Sam knew he was babbling. It was a habit of his when when he was confronted with something new and amazing, something like an angel’s wings.

Cas took a breath, tamping down his annoyance at being interrupted. It wasn’t Sam’s fault, none of this was Sam’s fault. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Sam.” Even Cas could hear how flat his voice was. “Go back to bed, I’ll come in shortly.” Castiel turned his back on the human again, closing his eyes and trying to will away the burning sensation that was stemming from his wings. 

Instead of listening to Cas, Sam crossed Dean’s room in a few long strides and wrapped his arms around the angel from behind, pulling his back against his own chest and holding him. “You’ve been taking care of me for weeks, Cas,” Sam murmured into his ear, “let me take care of you. What’s going on?”

Castiel shook his head. “It’s nothing Sam, really,” he lied. “Nothing I can’t handle, anyway. I appreciate your offer but you wouldn’t be able to help. My wings require grooming, that’s all.”

Sam squeezed Cas a little tighter when the angel mentioned his wings. “They’re beautiful, you know,” Sam assured him, “your wings.” Sam didn’t have a lot to compare them to, but Castiel’s wings, even in need of grooming, the long, black, feathered appendages were striking.

Cas turned in Sam’s arms, surprise and uncertainty coloring his features. “You… you saw them?”

“Yeah, just now. Is that… is that bad?” Sam asked, suddenly sorry that he had brought it up. “I’m sorry for barging in here like that, I was wor…”

“Sam, it’s fine. It’s unusual but it’s fine,” Cas assured the hunter. Humans shouldn’t be able to see an angel’s wings, not without a profound bond between the human and the angel in question. Dean had been able to see his wings but never Sam, not before now. 

Sam nodded. “Can I help you? With grooming, I mean?” he asked, his voice hesitant as if he didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

Castiel didn’t reply, he looked back at where his wings were still burning against his back and then back to Sam, unsure of how to respond. Grooming was a very intimate thing. Dean had been the last one to do it for Cas and he hadn’t been able to bring himself to find someone to help. 

Sam’s hazel eyes bored into Castiel’s. “Please, Cas. You’ve done so much for me. Let me take care of you.”

Cas nodded and took Sam’s hand, allowing the human to lead him out of Dean’s room and into his own. The entered Sam’s room, still hand in hand, and the hunter turned to look at the angel. “So, uh, what’s the best way to do this?” he asked, needing Castiel to take the lead.

Cas crossed to Sam’s bed and perched on the edge, letting his wings unfurl. “You should sit behind me on the bed,” he instructed. “The most important thing right now is getting all of the feathers back in line.” 

Sam was at a loss for words now that he was so close to Castiel’s wings so he nodded, even though Cas couldn’t see him. He brought one of his hands up to the angel’s dark feathers and carded his fingers through them. They were soft, like he had imagined, but they also felt so powerful and they even made his fingers tingle. “Is it… is it supposed to feel like that, Cas? Like my fingers have pins and needles?”

Cas hung his head. “No,” he replied, his voice dejected. “That’s residual grace. I’ve been…” Cas trailed off. How could he tell Sam that he’d been neglecting to care for himself in order to fulfill Dean’s wish that he care for Sam? That the extra grace hanging out in his wings was getting to be downright painful? “It’s been awhile since I’ve had my wings properly groomed and grace can build up. It should dissipate as you work. If you want to continue.” Castiel looked over his shoulder at Sam.

The hunter was looking at his hands, running his thumbs over his finger tips with a small smile on his face. He looked up at Cas in alarm, “Of course I want to continue, Cas.” Sam’s hands dove into his wings, combing through them with meticulous care. He began at the top of Castiel’s right wing, working his way through the inky feathers, putting them all back into their place before starting over again with the angel’s left wing.

Once all of the feathers were back where they belonged, Sam continued to run his hands through Castiel’s wings. He had never been so close to something so otherworldly and beautiful and he didn’t want the moment to end quite yet and, if Castiel’s posture and breathing were any indication, he wasn’t minding the extra attention either. Sam dug his hands deep into the feathers, curious to learn more, and he felt something squirt onto his hands. He withdrew them quickly, afraid he had done something wrong but Cas just relaxed further, after a quick hitch in his breath.

“Cas?” Sam asked, “Cas what just happened? Are you ok?”

“I’m more than ok, Sam,” Cas assured him, “you’ve just found one of my oil glands. I apologize for my reaction. An angel’s wings in general are very sensitive but the oil glands are even more so. Thank you for assisting me, Sam. You don’t have to do anything more.”

Sam heard what Cas left unsaid, though, and his hands returned to the angel’s wings, the oil on them making a few of his feathers shine. “But there is more I could do, right?” he asked, massaging the feathers right around the oil gland and getting Cas to moan a little. The angel nodded and Sam continued to prod him, “Tell me what to do, Cas.”

It was open ended. Castiel knew that if he told Sam to stop that he would but it had been so long since he had properly groomed his wings and the human’s hands felt so good running through his feathers and rubbing over his oil glands. “If you’re going to continue, you need to know that the last person to fully groom my wings was your brother, Sam,” he responded. He knew that those words would tell Sam everything he needed to know. That this was an intimate act, that it was an act of bonding, and that it was something that Cas wanted from Sam if the human was willing.

Sam dug his hands deeper into the feathers, getting more of the wing oil on his hands and spreading it through more of Castiel’s feathers. “Is this right, Cas? It feels right but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes,” Castiel moaned as Sam worked his way through the angel’s wings. It was different from when Dean had done this. Sam was immediately more sure and more aggressive about it and where Dean had made Cas feel worshiped, Sam was making him feel safe. Once again he started from the top and massaged the oil into Castiel’s feathers. Each time Sam’s hands dove into his wings, Cas sighed and moaned. Sam wasn’t sure he had ever seen the angel so relaxed.

Even after Castiel’s wings were covered with oil, Sam didn’t want to stop and Castiel seemed content to let him continue running his fingers through the now slick, shiny feathers. Small, satisfied moans continued to fall from the angel’s lips and Sam felt himself growing hard at the sounds. Sam dug his hands deep once more to collect some more oil and Cas gave a strangled moan.

“Sam, I need… I need you to stop,” he managed, though he groaned when Sam’s hands left him. The angel turned around to look at Sam and the hunter could see why Cas had stopped him. Castiel looked completely wrecked. His pupils were blown wide, his bottom lip was red and puffy from where he had been biting into it, and there was a bulge in his pants. 

Sam locked eyes with the angel and slowly brought his oil covered hand to his face, he popped one of his fingers into his mouth and gave Cas a little show. Castiel’s eyes got impossibly darker and he pounced forward, his lips attaching to Sam’s, and he groaned when he tasted his own oil on Sam’s tongue. 

Clothing was quickly shed and Sam’s hand flew back to Castiel’s wing, collecting more oil before he flipped them so that he was on top. He kissed his way down the angel’s body until he was situated between his legs. Sam looked up at Cas, a question in his eye as one of his oiled fingers began to circle Castiel’s hole. “Please tell me that you want this, too, Cas.”

“Yes, Sam, yes. Just…” Cas looked deep into Sam’s eyes, “just go slow, please. I’ve never…”

Cas didn’t finish his sentence but Sam knew what he had been about to say. When he and Dean had been together, Cas had always been the one on top but here with Sam, this felt right. Castiel was pulled from his thought’s by Sam’s mouth. 

The hunter slid his lips over Castiel’s erection and began to bob his head as one of his fingers continued to circle around Castiel’s rim. When Sam had Cas really worked up, he pressed his finger inside, gently beginning to work him open. When he thought the angel was ready, Sam took Cas deep into his mouth as he added a second finger to his ass, pumping them both into his body together a few times before searching for Castiel’s prostate. Once Sam’s two fingers were sliding in and out with ease, he added a third, opening Castiel up so that he wouldn’t be hurt.

Once Sam was satisfied, his other hand returned to Castiel’s wings, gathering more oil and slicking up his cock. “Are you ready, Cas?” he asked.

The angel nodded and Sam brushed his fingers against his prostate one more time before he pulled them out of his ass. “You really want this? And you’ll tell me if it’s too much, right?” Sam asked, needing to hear it one more time that his angel was in this with him. 

“Yes, Sam, to both questions,” Cas replied and he moaned as Sam kissed him.

Sam slowly pushed his hips forward, giving Castiel time to adjust to his size. Once he was fully seated inside of the angel, his entire being screamed at him to move but he didn’t. He paused, looking down at Cas, taking in his eyes, the blue barely visible at the moment, his mouth, lips chapped and open in a soundless moan, his messy hair, and his beautiful, powerful wings. 

“Sam,” Cas panted, breaking him from his haze, “Sam, I need… I need…” but Cas wasn’t sure what he needed, this was all so new to him.

Sam took that as his cue, though, and began to gently thrust into Castiel, not wanting to overwhelm the angel. But now that Sam was moving, Cas was having none of it.

“More, Sam, I need more.”

Sam picked up his pace, still a little worried but Castiel’s hips were matching his speed and sounds of delight were coming from the angel’s mouth so he trusted that Cas would let him know if something wasn’t ok. Cas was gently tugging on Sam’s hair and Sam grabbed his wrist. “Cas, I… I don’t want to hurt you and that is gonna bring out the rougher side in me real quick,” Sam explained.

“You can’t hurt me Sam,” Cas replied as he tugged, hard, on Sam’s strands. He watched the hunter’s eyes and knew the moment that Sam’s gentlemanly side had lost the battle.

Sam’s mouth descended on Castiel’s in a frenzied kiss that was more teeth than anything else. His nose smashed into his angel’s as his cock drove deeply and relentlessly into his body. Sam held Castiel’s arms above his head or, really, Cas allowed Sam to hold his arms above his head in one hand, while the other reached beneath his body and grabbed hold of one of Castiel’s oil glands. 

Cas cried out in ecstasy as Sam’s cock drilled into his prostate and his hand squeezed the gland in rhythm with one another. It was enough to send Cas crashing into his orgasm without even the thought of his cock being touched. Castiel’s vision went white as pleasure coursed through his body and he wasn’t positive that a surge of grace hadn’t accompanied it.

Sam had shut his eyes in time to not be blinded by Cas and the grace combined with his angel’s muscles squeezing him so tightly had Sam following quickly behind Cas. Sam emptied deep inside of Castiel as he shouted into the room. 

They laid together for what felt like hours, though it could have been minutes. Castiel used his grace to clean them both up and they cuddled under the blankets together, a new, deep bond forged between the pair. Eventually, they got up and took showers. Sam made himself some breakfast and Cas sat with him while he ate. 

Then, together, they looked for a case, their first since the Blood Gang. Together, they made the trip to Sioux Falls and helped Claire and Jody with a couple of wraiths. Together, they occupied one another’s space, leaning on each other both physically and emotionally.

Together, they finally went back and gave Dean the send off he deserved, burning the Blood Gang’s entire house, a giant funeral pyre for the one of the greatest hunters the world had ever known. Together, Sam and Cas stood side by side, hand in hand as they watched the fire consume everything and promised once again to take care of one another no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. You can check out all of the kink bingo fics there.


End file.
